Unexpected Events
by Ashe Corinthos
Summary: The unexpected bring Esther and Swaine together. Swesther one-shot.


Esther groans. " Oliver, we've been walking for hours! Can't we stop for a little while?" She doesn't want to sound whiny, but her feet were _really_ starting to hurt. The group had indeed been wandering about outside Hamelin training for most of the day. Oliver didn't want to get caught off guard by a surprise attack, so he had ushered them all out at the break of dawn for practice, before setting off to find Kublai, the sky pirate. Just as he had _all week._

"Esther, we really should keep going, if only for a little while more." The short boy pleads, despite the fatigue on his face. " I don't want to get ambushed by another Nightmare or something. "

"I'm with her, kid. We've been at it long enough. If we keep going like this, we'll be too tired to fight at all. I say we rest up for the evening, and go out again tomorrow. " Swaine, the oldest of the group, speaks up. Exhaustion is written over his features.

Esther quickly averts her eyes from the taller man. _Swaine. Or rather, Gascon. _She had been having a hard time thinking of him as the boy she had met in the past, when the trio had been thrust back in time to retrieve Mornstar. However, it did explain why she felt the way she did toward the scruffy thief. Even when they had first accepted Swaine into the group, she felt something stir inside her. Of course, she was mortified by this. _How could I even think of that stubborn mule in such a way! Even if I DID have feelings for him, he is much too old!_

But as time went on, she could not deny the affection she felt toward Swaine._ If he would just shave and get a haircut, he'd actually be handsome,_ she finds herself thinking involuntarily.

Her thoughts are interrupted by Drippy, who emphatically shakes his lanterned nose. " Oi, Ollie-boy. If those two are agreein', then it's most likely the best best, en't it?"

The young wizard sighs. " Yeah, I suppose you're right, Mr. Drippy. "

Esther's face goes beet red. " H-Hey!" She protests, but the boy and fairy laugh.

Swaine shakes his head. " Can we please just get a move on? I don't like standing out here with the monsters. "

Oliver pauses. " You know, we could take a rest for a day or two. Since we've been working so hard lately. Relax for a bit, then find Kublai. "

All three of his allies look at him as if he's sprouted another head.

" What?" Esther asks, shocked.

" I don't believe it. " Swaine says in a matching tone of surprise.

" Whaddya mean, Ollie-boy?" Drippy questions. " I've never heard those words come out of youer mouth before!"

" Well, I mean, we've been at it so much, and I feel a bit bad for pushing you all so hard, and I just thought maybe we'd just kind of relax." Oliver says defensively. " If none of you want to, then-"

" No!" All of them yell simultaneously.

" I'm all for it!" Swaine says, grinning. " I'd love some down time. "

" Me too! " Esther says enthusiastically. " But could we not stay at Hamelin? I'm getting kinda sick of the mechanical smell that's everywhere."

" How about... Castaway Cove?" Oliver suggests.

" There's perfect! There's the best place for a vacation, en't it." Drippy says, hopping up and down.

Everyone is smiling widely with the prospect of a small reprieve from their hard training. Oliver moves his wand in the right directions to cast Travel, and a blinding blue light washes over the small group. Esther always feels strange when this is used. She'd close her eyes, and when she'd open them, she'd be in a completely different place. It is very disorienting.

This time, when Esther closed her eyes on the dark, ghost and robot infested lands of Hamelin, she reopened them to the bright sunlight filled village of Castaway Cove. Cozy little houses litter the small town, and tan skinned people in bathing suits stroll about with relaxed expressions. They greet Oliver and his friends as they pass by.

Swaine stretches. " Ah, it feels good to be back in the warm sunshine. " He grins.

" That it does, mun. " Drippy says happily. " Let's go get a room at the inn for the night, Ollie-boy!" He casts a strange look upon the two others. " We all need to get into ouer bathin' suits. "

" You're right, Mr. Drippy. We wouldn't want to upset the chief. " Oliver nods. " Come on. "

When they enter the inn, the purrprietor is going through some papers on her desk. " Ohhh, hello. " She greets them pleasantly.

" We'd like some rooms for the night, please. " Oliver says to her.

She looks at the group.

"Hrrrrm. We only have two rooms open. "

" That's fine. We've slept in two rooms before-" Oliver starts up, but the feline cuts him off.

" But each room has only one bed. "

" Oh. " Oliver says, blinking.

" Guess we'll have to double up. " Drippy says.

Esther grimaces. " Oh, no..."

" Who should be with who? " Oliver asks them.

Esther is about to volunteer to sleep with Drippy in the room, but before she can utter a word, Drippy says, " I'm stayin' with Ollie-boy. He's the quietest sleeper. "

Her face loses all color at what that means. _Swaine and I are to share a room. _She normally could get away with using Drippy to refrain from that.

" Seriously?" Swaine complains. " Why me?"

" Oh be quiet. " Esther snaps at him. She wishes she could hide her now bright red cheeks. " I'm the one who has to deal with a snoring thief in her room!"

" At least I don't talk all night like a certain babana girl!"

" You're so loud and annoying!"

" I'm not half as annoying as you are!"

" You-"

" Ahem. " The two hear. To Esther's surprise, she finds that during her argument with the bushy haired man, they had gotten very close, adopting similar stances with their hands on their hips, faces inches apart.

The purrprietor is looking at them with an amused expression. " Your frriends already bought the rooms and went to change, " She purrs. " They said to go upstairs when you are done arguing. " She grins, whiskers twitching.

Esther jerks back. " Uhm, r-right. We probably should go do the same. "

" Y-yeah. " She nearly stares at her friend in astonishment. His scruffy face is a shade darker than normal. " We should. "

In a strange silence, the pair go up the stairs, where they see Oliver and Drippy already dressed in their bathing suits and locking the door to their room.

" Oh, hi. " Oliver smiles at them.

" 'Bout time you two stopped bickerin'!" Drippy says, shaking his head. " Geez, ya cause a scene everywhere we go, mun. "

" It's not my fault!" Swaine protests.

" It doesn't matter. " Oliver sighs. He walks over to Swaine and Esther. He holds a silver key out to them. " Here's the key to your room. "

Esther and Swaine both reach out for it at the same time, and their hands clash, making Oliver drop it. It skitters across the floor a few feet away.

" Nice goin'," Drippy laughs, as Esther, with an embarrassed expression, retrieves the key. " I swear, you two oughta be a comedy duo. "

" Shut up, Drippy. " Swaine says in an irritated tone.

" Here Swaine. " Esther says, handing the key to him. " You can change first. "

Before he can respond, Oliver waves at them. " Well, Drippy and I are going to go swimming. See you guys later!" He calls as the two disappear down the stairs.

Swaine looks in the direction that the boy had disappeared for a few moments before gazing at Esther, whose hand is still outstretched. " Uh, thanks," He mumbles, taking the key and entering the room without another word.

Esther leans against the glossy wood paneled wall and sighs, eyes glued to the door of the room. The feel of his calloused hand lingers on her own, making it feel tingly. She wishes she had not decided to pick that fight with the older man.

Swaine definitely seemed to act strangely, she had noticed. _What's gotten into him?_

A few minutes later she hears the click of the lock and Swaine emerges in his strange bathing suit. " Here. I'm going. " He says nonchalantly, dropping the key into her hand as he walks by. " I'll be back in a while. "

She wants to ask where he's going but the words get stuck in her throat. _It's no business of mine where he's going, _she thinks.

Esther heads into the nicely furnished room, closing the door with a sigh. Quickly, she changes into her two piece swimsuit, not wanting to be in the room alone. A while later she's done and exiting into the warmth of the outdoors. A breeze comes by and brushes her hair along her face.

_I wonder where everyone is, _she wonders, glancing about at the people going by for a familiar face. _Probably all having a nice time. I should go find something to do as well. Didn't Oliver say he and Drippy were going swimming? Maybe I'll go join them._

She wanders about for a few moments, but it doesn't take long for her to become really hot. _Normally__ I'm used to weather like this. It's been a while, though. _

Her sapphire blue eyes then catch sight of a man with a wooden sign saying ' Fresh Ice Cream!'. Her mouth waters. _Mmm... That'll cool me off til I find Oliver and Drippy._

" Excuse me. " She approaches the man. " I'd like to buy some. "

" Oh ya would, wouldja?" The man scratches his unshaven face.

She blinks, a strange feeling blossoming. " U-um...Y-Yes.." She doesn't like the way the man's eyes linger over her revealed skin. _Maybe I should go elsewhere... _Esther thinks, taking a small step back from the man. Now that's she closer to him, she can see how his clothes rival even Swaine's tattered garments, and a few of his nasty brown teeth are missing from his decaying smile.

" Hrm. And how're ya gonna pay fer it? Ain't look like ya got no money. " The man says, examining her.

Esther bites her bottom lip, feeling stranger with every second that passes. " I- I do!" She says, and pulls out a small pouch Oliver had given her to use if they ever split up and needed to buy things on their own.

A bucket of ice cold fear washes down her back when the man barely glances down at it, then leers back up at her. " I ain't got no use for yer guilders girly... Now a good time, that'd be payment enough. "

" Well, I-I'm not that kind of girl!" She exclaims. " So, find someone else!"

Stomach churning, she turns and is about to turn away when the frightening old man's hand snakes out and grasps her wrist.

" Nuh-uh, little girl..." He gives her a menacing smile. " Ya ain't gettin away that easy. Ya want ice cream? I'll give ya as much as ya want if ya cooperate. "

" No! " Esther struggles, trying to free her hand from the disgusting iron-like hold of his hand. " No, let go of me!" _Why isn't anyone seeing this? Why isn't anyone trying to stop him?! _She thinks wildly.

She realizes only then that during her walk to him, her thoughts were of the col, sweet tats and not of the true danger that was waiting, and she hadn't paid attention to how far from everyone the man had 'set up shop'. _I should have known! _Dread fills her. _I should have been more careful! I'm such an idiot!_

" C'mon... I'll be nice to ya, I promise. " The raggedy man yanks on her, pulling her in the direction of a small gap in between two of the village houses, in the shadows.

Esther kicks his shin then, hoping it'll give her time to get away, but her face goes bone white when he just laughs at her. " Doesn't hurt at all, " He cackles, making her blood run cold.

" Stop! No! _Let go!_ " Esther screams, but the man's other hand clamps on her mouth.

" Shhh, girly. Don't make a scene, now.." He successfully manages to get her into the tight gap, and presses her to a wall.

Her eyes are wider than dinner plates. _This cannot be happening...! No! I was so stupid, so very, very stupid..._ Tears are starting to well up.

" You're so purty. " The man says, pinning her there. His fetid breath is in her face and she's fighting to inhale. " Now..."

" Get _off_ her!" A fist connects with the man's jaw, surprising him and Esther both. As he falls to the ground, releasing her because of the force of the blow, and holds his jaw in agony, a foot presses down on the man's head forcefully.

" S-Swaine?!" Esther cries out, having never been happier to see the scruffy man in her entire life.

Her friend looks over at her, and she can see his livid expression. " Are you alright?" He asks her, brown eyes on hers.

" Other than my p-pride, I'm fine. " She nods. " Just shaken. "

He glares at the trembling man underfoot. " Don't you dare even think of coming near her again or I'll crush your skull. Got it?" Swaine snarls.

" Alright, alright!" The old man yelps pathetically. Reluctantly, Swaine removes his foot, and the man jumps up and dashes away without looking back.

" He's lucky I didn't bring my gun out on his sorry- oof!" His fiery words are cut off as Esther crashes into him, arms around his waist, face buried in his shirt.

" Thank you Swaine. " She says, her voice breaking at the end, fighting back the tears threatening to fall.

Gingerly, unsure of what to do, he slowly puts his arms around her, patting her back comfortingly. " Hey, hey, it's okay. " He hushes her. " I'm just glad you're safe. "

Her heart leaps, and it's then she realizes _she_ is in the arms of _Swaine__! _Quickly she draws away, face going red as a tomato, unable to look the thief in the eyes. " How did you know I was in danger?" She asks fast.

" I found this. " He holds up the pouch of guilders she must've dropped in the struggle. He hands it back to her. " Then I heard your voice and I realized you were in trouble. "

" I'm really glad you came... Although I bet I could have taken him if I'd had more time, " She jokes.

" Yeah right. " Swaine rolls his eyes. The two exit the small darkened space and rejoin the crowds of people. The sun is setting, and it's getting darker. " You were _such _ a damsel in distress!

" Was not! I was fending him off!" Esther argues.

" He had you against the wall, and you call _that_ 'fending him off'? "

" Yes, I do! It's not my fault you came just when he got the upper hand!"

" You're so infuriating!"

" You're such an irritating thief!"

" And you're-"

They both go silent as they realize just how close they are. Brown eyes meet blue uncertainly. Esther's heart pounds.

" Oi, Swaine, Esther! We came lookin' for ya! Where ya been, mun?!"

Jumping apart as if having been burned, Esther and Swaine look at Oliver and Drippy, who's got a smug look on his face.

" Uh, are we interrupting?" Oliver asks. His brown hair is coated in sand, and his swim shorts are dripping.

" No!" Esther says immediately. " U-uh, what did you need?"

" We came ta tell ya it's about time we head back to the inn. " Drippy says, still grinning. " But we can go on without ya, mun. "

" No, I'm feeling pretty tired. " Swaine says quickly. " I'm ready to get some sleep. "

" Me too, " Esther instantly agrees. " Let's just go. " Without another word she walks ahead of them, face still very red. _How am I ever going to get to sleep?  
_

* * *

" Swaine! Swaine! Oliver? Drippy?!" Esther's yelling for her friends, but no one is answering. It's complete darkness. Nightmares are surrounding her, blocking her path, laughing maniacally. " Help me!

" Esther! " She hears a familiar voice call her name. Swaine.

" Swaine!" She screams. But it's too late. The Nightmares start swirling around her, creating a tornado-like prison filled with evil cackling.

Esther sees the older man from earlier approach her from thin air. " Now no one can help ya. You're mine!"

And then the Nightmares encase her.

* * *

She wakes up with a gasp.

_I'm fine. It was only a dream. _Her heart beats frantically against her chest. Her cheeks are tear-streaked, and her nightgown is plastered to her body with sweat. Esther's long, blonde hair is tangled from her struggle during the nightmare.

_There's no way I'm going to be able to sleep for awhile. _Feeling resigned, she slips out of bed. _I'm surprised Swaine didn't wake up. _The man in question is sprawled out on the floor with a pillow and his coat as a blanket. His light snoring fills the room. Esther smiles softly. _H__e's cute when he sleeps._

As quietly as possible, Esther tiptoes around the sleeping thief to the door. _I need to get some fresh air. Clear my head._

After shutting the door with a barely audible noise, she leaves the inn and makes her way to the bridge overlooking the docks. She leans over the rail, breathing in the sea breeze. Her hair floats around her gently, and Esther basks in the feel of the moonlight, eyes closed.

" Hey. "

She jumps half a foot in the air, turning to face Swaine. " Don't just pop out of the blue like that!" She admonishes.

" Sorry. " He walks over to her. He leans on the rail, gazing out at the ships and the vast sea. " I saw you were gone, and figured you'd gone out. "

_How well he seems to know me. _ She thinks. " Yeah..." Her voice is barely above a whisper.

" A nightmare?' He asks. Esther nods silently, unable to look at him.

" I have them almost every night. " Her head whips towards him then. He's still gazing out at the gently ripple water, his brown eyes shining. " I remember my own Nightmare, in it. It takes control of me again, and I end up hurting you- guys." He adds on fast.

" I was attacked in mine. " She confesses to the thief. " By Nightmares. Even though it's a different dream every time, it ends the same way. "

The two are silent, lost in thought. Suddenly Esther exclaims, " I hate Shadar! I hate what he's done to us, what he continues to do to us, to our loved ones. I'm going to fight him, and make him pay for all of it!"

" And I'll help you That good for nothing thinks he can just play with us as he pleases? No more!" Swaine agrees.

" We'll pulverize him until he begs for forgiveness!" She says strongly.

" We'll show him what we're really made of!"

The pair laugh. Esther feels kind of light-headed. _is this... A dream, too? No... It's too good to be a dream. I really am here_ _with Swaine, enjoying myself. it's so... nice. My memory of that nightmare is slowly fading away..._

" Oh. Um... " Swaine blinks. " I, uh, got you something. "

She raises an eyebrow at his suddenly shyer sounding tone of voice. " You...You did?"

" Yeah. I was passing by a few interesting shops and thought you'd like it. " Is Swaine_ blushing?_ She doesn't want to say anything about it, because it would draw attention to her own blazing cheeks.

Swaine reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a small white box. Not looking at her, he tentatively gives it to her. Esther holds the light object, holding her breath.

" Come on, open it. " The thief says, hands buried in his pockets.

Carefully, Esther lifts the lid off the box and her eyes become wide. A round, silver necklace with a multicolored gem in its middle sits delicately in the felt inside. It gleams brightly in the moonlight.

" It's beautiful, Swaine. " She tells him, running her fingers over it's smooth surface. " You shouldn't have. "

" Well if you don't like it, I'll take it back. " Swaine says, in a mock serious voice. He's grinning.

" Are you kidding? I love it. Maybe you're getting soft, " Esther teases.

" Soft? Pssh. Maybe I _should_ take it back. " He reaches for it.

" No way!" She turns it away from him. " It's mine now!"

" That's not how it works!" He tries to turn her to grab it, but she hides it, keeping it out of reach. Esther face the rail, laughing, clutching the box to her chest. She tries to keep Swaine away, but he goes over her arms, his hands clasping onto hers on the box.

Then they both freeze. Below in the water, the two can see their entwined reflections. They appear like a couple, Swaine's arms around her, their hands touching.

" Le-let go of me!" Her face is redder than it's ever been. Esther twists out of Swaine's grasp. She can barely look him in the face. _He was so...warm. _"What were you doing?"

" Me?" He says loudly. " Why are you yelling at me?! If you hadn't tried to keep the box from me, we wouldn't have ended up in a position like-like that!"

" You're so annoying!" Her voice is shrill. The only way to cover up her embarrassment and her emotions seems to be to argue with the man.

" I can't believe I'm being screamed at by a _little girl!_ "

" I can't believe you've got the nerve to call the girl you were embracing a 'little girl', old man!" Her face is hot, getting warmer every second.

" Can you quit arguing with me for two minutes?"

" So what, you can- mmph?!"

Her rushed, angry words are cut off when Swaine does the unthinkable: He grabs her shoulders and presses his lips to hers. She's too stunned to move, to speak, to think. Her mind just screams with shock.

The kiss is over way too quickly, when Swaine breaks it off with a ragged breath. " I'm... I'm sorry. " He apologizes immediately.

Her mouth moves without a sound. The feeling of his warm lips has yet to leave her mouth. _He kissed me. Swaine... just... kissed ME!_

The desert girl's uncharacteristic silence is clearly worrying the thief. " Esther?" His voice is quiet, but his eyes are gleaming with emotion.

She finally regains her voice, but the only words are ones of shock. " You-you just kissed me. "

The scruffy man flushes. " Well... I, uh...?!"

Esther grabs the collar of the man's coat and yanks his head down, kissing Swaine hard. At first he's taken off guard, but then he kisses her back with just as much passion, , hand going to the back of her neck to kiss her deeper. A while later, the couple come up for air, both breathing heavily with bright red faces.

" Well, ah, this changes things. " The thief says in awe.

Esther can't keep the wide smile off her face. The scene continues to replay itself over and over in her mind. _It really happened. We kissed. We actually kissed!_ "

" Hey Swaine?"

" Hmm?" The red-faced man looks at her, eyes watching her face for signs of a delayed reaction.

" Could you help me put this on?" The blonde holds up the necklace he'd given her shyly.

" Uh, yeah, sure. " Slowly, she turns around and allows him to gently pull the the strings of the necklace together, his fingers brushing the skin of her neck and leaving tingles. When he clasps it, Esther faces him, and the jewel shines as the light hits it.

" So... Esther..." Swaine seems to be struggling for words. " I, you know... uh... "

She puts a finger to his lips, stopping him. " Swaine... I think I love you. "

Her words ring true. She doesn't want to think about how nervous she feels, or how embarrassingly red her face has become, only that she needs to tell him this, before he says anything else.

Esther continues on. " A-and, well, I figured I'd never tell you, because we've been enemies for the entirety of our journey, and I thought you had girls throwing themselves at you in every city we visit, plus the age differ-" She's babbling and she knows it.

Swaine finally takes her fingers off his mouth. " Esther, stop. "

Her bright blue eyes meet his gentle brown ones. His rough fingers reach up and gently touch the edge of her jaw, and she leans into his touch. "Esther..." He begins. " Do you remember when we first met here, in Castaway Cove? "

She nods quickly. " Of course. "

" The first time I saw you, I remembered when I was a boy. When you three- us- came to rescue Marcassin and I, fifteen years ago. I remembered staring at a girl with beautiful, shining blonde hair and being captured in her fierce, confident blue eyes. You have no idea how hard it was to say goodbye to you, after we retrieved Mornstar. " Swaine confesses, tracing the curve of her face tenderly. " There was so much I wanted to say. But you had to return to your own time, and I couldn't keep you from that even if I had the courage. I never forgot you, or what you said that day when we parted ways. ' I refuse to say goodbye. How about... Until next time?' " He quotes her words perfectly.

Esther's surprised he remembers them so clearly. Her eyes stare into his, speechless. _Swaine..._

" Now, here we are, years later, 'next time', just as you said. " He smiles softly. " I've changed, but you... You're still the pretty girl I fell head over heels for. It seems you were right. It wasn't goodbye after all. "

" So... does this mean...?" Esther asks him in a barely audible voice.

" I love you, Esther. I can finally tell you, after many years of wandering and searching, that I love you. " Swaine says in a confident voice.

Joy explodes inside her, and she flings her arms around his neck happily. When she pulls back to look at him, they share a smile, and the two hold each other's hands as they gaze out at the bright and full moon.

* * *

A/N: Heeeeey! I promised a Ni no Kuni fic, so here it is finally! I had to edit it and rewrite it all onto the computer, so that took some time. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this fluffy SwaineXEsther fic! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Ni no Kuni or it's charactes, I just love to play with them! ^_^


End file.
